Hidden Pheonix
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Severus and Draco are on a business trip to get a new client. This client brings them to a hidden brothel known as the Hidden Phoenix. There they meet Akuma the owner who is very liberal with his person.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

AN: Hello all who read my little one shot. This is basically a PWLP 'porn with little plot' as I like to call them. I hope you enjoy. Also a huge thank you for my beta Sway who has decided to remain my beta despite her busy school schedule.

Please Review I want to know what you think. Flames will be used to light my smokes.

Hidden Phoenix

The lavish adornments were a shock whenever someone entered the building. The outside looked to be in shambles, as if it should be condemned; but the inside was decked out, from ceiling to floor, in fine items. Cherry wood lined the lower wall, offset by emerald green wall paper with silver and gold inlay. There were Persian rugs beneath antique furniture, all embellished with gold leaf trim; and this was merely the front room. Severus and Draco couldn't imagine the other rooms. The elegance was on par even above that of Malfoy manor. Their host was a potential business partner that was treating them to this secret little heaven where he claimed, 'Their every desire could be met in one night'. The man was presumptuous, to bring them to this hidden brothel and Severus had wanted to protest, but even though the man was groveling to them he would be a very valuable connection; making him angry or offending him in any way would change his mind quickly.

A young man, dressed in a fine wizarding robe of red and cream, had welcome them with a sweet smile and offered them tea and scones as they waited for the owner. There were two booklets on the coffee table which they had been informed contained the profiles of all the young men, and women, to look through. After they were served, the young man had left to retrieve the owner. "You will like Akuma, he's such a flirt but is also a forbidden fruit; one can only look at and caress." The portly man sighed.

"Oh, you flatter me so, Yavan." A tenor voice purred from the shadow of a hall way. "You've brought new faces. A man below average height entered the room. Hanging low on his hips was a skirt covered in false coins. The fabric was so sheer the only part not visible was his genitals, hidden behind thicker fabric, but only just. It was something a belly dancer might wear at a strip club. An elegant tribal tattoo peeked, just above the hem on his left hip, making anyone wonder what the rest of the design looked like without the displacement of fabric. A pendant hung from his neck settled between pierced nipples set in silver. Tighter around his neck was a leather choker with a single silver emblem dangling from it. Soft sable black hair was cut in layers, and tied back. When he moved the coins tinkled lightly and one could glimpse a tanned thigh through the slit up the side.

The man's movements were fluid and his hips swayed as he moved around the couch Yavan was seated on. "Ah, Akuma, is that a new skirt?"

"To you, my dear, it is." He purred and settled in the man's lap with feline grace. The skirt fell from his leg revealing full flesh kissed by the sun. Yavan brought a bejeweled hand to his lips. "I acquired a delicate little one the other month but she's a wonder with needle and thread. I'm thinking of using her as a seamstress for the others." Vibrant emerald eyes turned to Severus and Draco. "So, tell me, who are these handsome men?" Akumas voice was sex and honey. Yavan was running his hand up that delicious thigh and Akuma let him.

"Potential business partners."

"Oh, you are such a naughty man to bring them to my humble boutique. " Akuma turned in Yavan's lap to look directly at them. "Welcome to the Hidden Phoenix gentlemen. I am the owner and master of the house, Akuma. Here we offer anything from simple things like a companion to a personal sex slave for the night. We cater indiscriminately to tastes except anything that would cause harm to my ladies and gentlemen. So, no blood play, and nothing else that would disfigure them. We have a contract for everyone to sign simply vowing to follow our rules; those, simply put, are: you pay, in full, before your fun begins, you can not divulge this place to anyone with intent to shut us down, and you are not to harm your partner more than the agreed upon degree. Simple." He snapped his fingers and two forms appeared. "If you do not sign I must ask you to leave. Yavan should have explained things to you beforehand. I should suspend you." He turned those emerald eyes onto the man currently fondling him. There wasn't even a sign of arousal on the dark haired beauty.

"For give me my dear Akuma. I'll pay a fine. Is Daffodil available today?" He asked kissing Akuma's hand again.

"She is. Shall I have Jullian bring you on back? I can surely entertain your guests." He purred arching into the man's touches like a wanton cat.

"Oh, if only I could have but a taste of you." He sighed and let Akuma get off his lap with quite a bit of fondling.

"Ah, but alas dear sir that is not possible. Now, Julian will take you on back." Yavan giddily followed the well dressed youth from before.

"It's all on me gentlemen. Indulge!" He chuckled and disappeared to the back. Akuma watched him go then leaned back on the couch. He looked at the two men looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yavan always means well, the silly old man, but I take it you two had no clue quite what he was bringing you in for." He smiled at their expressions. "Please, take your time and look through the books. All of our clientele are scanned upon entering and each of my darlings is disease free. Surely, even if it's just lunch with one of my ladies….or perhaps…my young men." He slid out of the seat and walked over to them lightly touching Draco's cheek. "You would fit in well here. Such beautiful pale skin and hair." Akuma slid into Draco's lap as he turned to Severus. "Your ancestors must have been Romans. You see so little of such strong distinguishing features." He purred leaning close. "Come, lovely, you can touch as you like. Both of you may." He placed a hand on Severus's thigh and seemed to purr at Draco's caressing touch.

"You are very liberal with your body and space." Severus commented looking hard into those emerald pools of lust.

"I am what I chose to be and I chose to indulge in the pleasers of the flesh. If you could have the complete freedom to be who you wanted, would you not take hold of that and follow it?" A seductive grin spread on his lips. "Or do you already know this Mister Snape?" Severus startled that he already knew his name. "Shh be calm. Oh, such a daring naughty man, Mister Malfoy." Those green orbs slipped shut as Draco played with one of this nipple rings. "Ah, now as I was going to say, the walls have ears. Oh, I'd never use it on you, just a little insurance on the others that come through here."

"And how do we not know that this is an act of yours?" Draco asked tugging the silver ring. Akuma chuckled and rolled his hips forward.

"Yavan is not my type and my body won't react unless I will it. But you two are my type. I'd be bereft to chose."

"You sleep with your clientele, Owner?" Severus asked a bit to formally. Akuma frowned slightly.

"Occasionally when they suit my tastes. The rest of the time I break in the newbies teach them and guide them. To a certain point of course, then if they want to become more I pass them off to my older members. Won't you touch me too Severus? Or is your lover the only one to enjoy my body?" The touches stopped and Draco's hand pulled away. "I could lend you a room to yourselves if you would prefer?"

"No. But I endeavor to wonder what you clients may think if they walk in on you willingly letting us touch you. They might get jealous." Severus replied in a deep sex drenched voice. Both Draco and Harry shivered.

"Julian watch the front. If anyone comes in, I am out of errands."

"Of course, sir." Both Draco and Severus jumped a little. Neither had seen the young man return.

Akuma slipped out of Draco's lap and walked back to the darkened hall. "Please gentlemen follow me."

Draco looked to Severus his pale cheeks flush. "Sev, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He is walking sex." Severus stood and held out his hand for Draco. Once he had a hold of the younger wizards hand he followed Akuma as he walked down the hall hips swaying and drawing their eyes. Akuma chuckled and unlocked the door at the end of the hall. The room was a bit simpler then the lavish décor of the reception room. Akuma turned to them.

"These are my personal rooms. Would either of you like a drink or shall we move to the bedroom?" He gestured to the curtained off doorway.

"I believe a drink will only slow the senses." Severus drawled releasing Draco and approaching the dark haired young man. "You intrigue me, Akuma, as few have ever."

"I'm flattered." The youth said looking up beneath his lashes. There was a gasp behind them and Severus turned to see Draco completely nude and flushing bright pink. "Oh, such a gorgeous man." Akuma purred. "I hope you will forgive my forwardness." Draco frowned a little but the look on his lovers face dispelled his irritation.

"My wand?" He asked.

"Safe on my bedside table just next to mine. Go in and look for yourself, or aid me in undressing your roman lover."

"I am far from Roman, Akuma. For simplicities sake call us by our names." Akuma smiled and slinked up to Severus and began on the buttons on his shirt. Draco moved up behind him and worked on his belt and pants. By the time Akuma was finished so was Draco. "You have quick fingers."

"Years of practice." Akuma purred pushing the shirt from his shoulders. Draco took the shirt the rest of the way off as he let Severus's pant slide to the floor. Akuma looked over the older man; he was pale as well, his chest marred by a scattering of scars. Akuma slowly reached out to touch the strong chest. The man was a little soft with age but he was still firm in all the right places. Draco pressed against Severus's back and rest his chin on the older man's shoulder. The front of Akuma's scant clothing was tented with his half formed erection.

"Let's get you undressed and move this to the bed room." The blond purred. Akuma smirked and pulled slightly at a tie on his left hip and the whole ensemble floated to the floor. The peeking tattoo was a serpentine tribal mark curving inward along his thigh. Akuma took both their hands and led them to the curtained off room. The bed was huge and covered in soft pillows and blankets. Akuma dropped their hands and climbed into the four poster resting in the middle back arched. He was a beautiful sight against the pale sheets.

"Draco, go to him." Severus ordered gently. The blond moved onto the bed with his own aristocratic grace. Draco ran his hands over the firm body that arched further into his touch. Draco's pale fingers spilled over the tanned flesh as if he knew the man's body by heart. Severus watched them and Draco bent down to steal the first kiss to those lush lips. Akuma reached up and pulled Draco deeper into the kiss electing a moan from both of them. Severus watched with rapt attention as they battled for dominance with their mouths. Draco won in the end, and broke the kiss when Akuma relented. Severus joined them as Draco laved wet trails long the others throat, working around the choker. Severus threaded his potion stained fingers into that long hair and pulled him into a kiss. There was no battle for dominance, but Akuma did not play dead fish; he kissed back with passion mixed in with little moans and mewls, as Draco played with his piercings. Akuma pulled away with a yelp, Draco had bit him. Severus pulled the blond up and possessed his mouth, receiving more fight then usual from the usually sharp tongue, but a bit more force on his part and Draco calmed. "You've tasted dominance and crave it."

"I'm.."

"No, you've always had this side of you do not apologize. " Severus gave him a light kiss. "Now." He turned to Akuma. "What are we going to do with you? A few bites and light bondage is your limit."

Akuma nodded eye lids lowered. "Yes, I stay on the lighter side of things."

"Good, I do not like hurting my lovers. Akuma seemed to purr at their dual touch his erection bobbed in interest. "Do you think you could take both of us?" Severus asked. Both of the young men's eyes went wide Akuma had deep lust settle in his eyes where Draco was merely shocked.

"I can with a bit of stretching. It's been a while since I bottomed." Akuma whimpered and leaned forward. "Please." Severus smirked and gave him a light kiss.

"Get your lube we have quite a bit of stretching to do." Akuma smiled and bounced off the bed. Draco snickered at his antics. The stalking, panther, of a seductor had turned into a bouncing, white hound, pup. He didn't get long to be amused; Severus attacked him pressing him to the bed as he attacked his body. When Akuma returned, Severus pulled the brunet to him and positioned him . "Entertain each other while I start preparing Akuma." He ordered moving behind him. Draco moaned as Akuma eagerly tasted his manhood. Not to be out done, Draco pulled at Akuma's hips to get them a bit lower. Severus slipped under the raised head, letting Draco rest on one of his legs as he opened the jar of lube. He took a moment to simply look at the sight before him, his own member giving an interested twitch. Teasingly he traced the outer ring with a lubed finger until Akuma pressed his hips back. Severus chuckled and gave him what he wanted slipping the first finger inside the warm body. Akuma mewed around Draco's cock, making Draco moan. Severus figured they'd finish each other off long before he got to the third finger.

Akuma was covered in a light layer of sweat as his member went down Draco's throat. His supple thighs trembled but he didn't stop his ministrations on Draco's member. Severus didn't see what the exotic beauty did but Draco followed soon with a low moan. Severus guided Akuma forward and took Draco's hand coating a few fingers. Without instructions, Draco prodded at the stretched ring of flesh, and pressed a fourth finger into their tanned lover. Akuma moaned and gripped the sheet below him as he rest on Draco's body. "Oh, feels good." He moaned pressing back.

Together they slowly stretched the trembling form to three fingers a piece. They let him adjust stroking his body to ease the tension in the toned back and sides. "He's so tight Severus." Draco spoke up after they settled three fingers each inside him. "Can he fit us both?"

"He will be able to. Just give him a moment more and he'll stop griping so hard." Severus replied caressing blond hair with his other hand. "His body is well trained." Severus moved his fingers and Akuma moaned sweetly. "Don't hesitate, as long as he still feels good, we can press." Draco wiggled his fingers and Akuma pressed back against their hands with a wanton whimper.

"Please, don't tease me. Please, please." He plead with them. "I'm ready." Severus raised a brow but the muscles clamping down relaxed. Severus slipped his fingers out making Akuma whimper softly. Draco did the same, drawing a louder, displeased sound.

"Shhh we'll return in a moment." Draco soothed, pushing Akuma's hips up.

"Draco, remain how you are, Akuma turn around." Severus instructed as he move around himself. Waiting for the brothel owner to get into position he slicked his blond lovers cock up with dripping amounts. Draco indulged in the feel of Severus's hand and leaned up to kiss Akuma. "Alright, sit back." With Severus's guidance Akuma was seated on Draco's member. They moaned and rocked together a few times before Severus pressed the head of his own neglected member against Akuma's opening.

Akuma cried out as they both filled him, tears coming to his eyes from the burn, but he was so deliciously full and they were waiting for him. Focusing on his body he relaxed and shifted his hips. Severus's penis was pressed directly against his prostate making him shiver. With two long boned hands on his hips Severus pulled back slowly and did the same, pressing in. Both young men moaned and it wasn't long until a rhythm was set, and their pace quickened. Akuma arched between them his long hair falling loosely about his shoulders. He rode them with cries of ecstasy, Severus supporting him as he rode their cocks together. Draco's fingers were pressed with brushing force against the tanned skin. Severus pulled and tweaked the pierced nipples, making Akuma scream as he came between them. His hot channel tightened impossibly and Draco followed him off the edge to collotial bliss. Severus grunted and thrust a few more times before spilling his seed, deep inside the young wizard, mixing with Draco's.

They lay/knelt in a stupor until Akuma pulled forward from Severus's grasp, letting both their spent cocks fall from his body. Warm seed dripped from his stretched hole onto Draco's softening member. The three of them shuddered for a moment at the feeling. Severus lay on the bed with a sigh reaching for Draco. The blond shifted and pressed against him with a sigh. Severus watched Akuma reach for his wand and cast a cleaning charm on the three of them. When he didn't return Severus growled. "Get back in this bed now, Potter." Akuma went rigid and did not turn around.

"Harry come back, please. Or do you leave all your lovers right after?" The young man's shoulders slumped.

"Harry died a long time ago. " He muttered. "He was made to do many horrible things and his only blessing was he was set free."

"Po…Harry."

"I am not that boy anymore!" Akuma shouted turning around. "I am Akuma this is my house of ill repute; these are my orphans. Here, they are safe, I make sure they have a proper education, and have plenty of money if they want to leave. They chose their lives, I do not force their hands, but help them along." Akuma's chest heaved after his rant. "I never thought I'd ever see either of you again. Yet, there you were, in my parlor and I had to have you." Akuma rose from the bed catching himself on the bedpost when his legs failed him.

"Akuma, please, we did not know you were here." Draco sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"I know. No one knows I'm here. No one has ever recognized me before." Akuma gained his legs. "Get dressed and leave me be, please. I am sorry for intruding upon your love."

Severus growled in anger and got out of the bed, he grabbed a hold of the young man, making him wince out of fear. "No matter who you are now, or who you have been, do Draco and I truly deserve this brush off?"

"No, no you don't. But you two, every touch, every look is so full of love. Love has no place in this house. Sure, my little ones, they fall in love and they leave me. But I can't."

"And why?" Severus demanded shaking Akuma with force.

"Severus, be more gentle." Draco soothed stroking his lovers arm. "Please."

"Because I was cursed. Everyone I love dies or betrays me." The young man did his best to hold back the tears. "Akuma doesn't lose his little ones because he loves them. I lose them because I have given them a chance I never got; someone giving me a hand. Someone taking me out of an abusive situation and teaching me; I can be my own person." Severus engulfed him in a hug. Akuma sobbed and clung to him. Once Akuma had calmed, they settled back on the bed, and Draco conjured a handkerchief so Akuma could dry his face.

"Better?" He asked rubbing his back.

"A little." Akuma mumbled. "How did you know?"

"Because only two people in my life have ever had such vibrant green eyes. You and your mother."

"Besides, you still have a bit of a British accent. So, is that what the amulet is for, to hide your appearance?"

"No, it's to hide my scars. Who wants a bed mate covered in them?" Severus cleared his throat. "You know what I mean. The men they want smooth skinned beauties. I had to offer myself to get this all started, because there were only three of us. The one who taught me caught a disease, and died before I could get this all set up. He was going to retire. Only twenty five and we had to bury him." Akuma sagged against the strong chest.

"Is that why you have such firm rules?"

"Yes, anyone who does not scan clean is banned from the building. We obliviate all information."

"All?"

"Julian is a skilled Legitamis and Occuldist. Could give you a run for your money for sure." Harry replied.

"We won't tell your secret you know." Draco ventured stroking up the tanned thigh. "But I don't like you here."

"Well, it's not your decision. This is my home now. I'm the owner I don't take clients anymore." Akuma slid off the bed and summoned the items he'd been wearing and putting them back in place with ease. "Get dressed, I don't like to leave the clients to Julian, too long, if I don't need to." Harry fixed his hair in the mirror and looked over his appearance. "Damn, they're all swollen." Harry pouted prodding his abused nipples.

"I didn't hear you complaining." Severus commented as he retrieved his clothing. Akuma blushed and closed his eyes a moment. His body ached and still thrummed from their coupling. His greatest fantasy came true. Draco had found his own clothes and got dressed.

"We will be coming out here once and a while. Could we at least come see you?"

"Why?"

"Because when you disappeared, Severus spent a year looking for you, when everyone said you were dead." Akuma turned and leaned against his vanity. "I'm not lying he did. We looked for you everywhere. When we travel, he takes time to look still. This meeting was just sheer, dumb, luck." Akuma worried his bottom lip.

"I think I can tell Julian to tell me when you are here. As long as I'm not busy, I can entertain you."

"That's not all we want, Akuma." Severus said holding the curtain aside.

"I am not that seventeen year old anymore."

"When you're not acting you have the same mannerisms." Severus countered. Akuma worried his lip a bit more.

"We will see what happens, I cannot promise you anything."

"That sounds good enough for me. Draco?" The blond shrugged.

"Cie la vi." He replied. Akuma gave them a half smile.

"I truly can't indulge in privet time long, during the day."

"And at night?" Draco ventured.

"We all eat dinner together and I retire to do the business half of this shop. It's a lot more complicated than simply directing clients and enticing them to come back. I get most of it done between visitors but it still piles up." Akuma walked toward the door out.

"Your wandlass magic has improved." Severus complimented.

"So has my Occulmency. I became more in touch with myself so it got easier." Akuma answered. "Yavan will be done soon. We can have tea while we wait for him to return."

"And if there are guests waiting in the parlor?" Severus asked, brow raised.

"Then you will be men to be jealous of." Akuma grinned. "And I will have to placate them. If you're going to interfere with my work, please do not return." Both of them looked apprehensive at the ultimatum.

"Can we come back tonight?" Draco asked. "Not for sex, just to spend some time with you. It will be a while until we return." Akuma seemed to mull it over for a moment.

"Dinner is over around nine. Julian will bring you to me, if I am in here. There will be a lull between dinner and our nighttime guests. Terinity and Fredrik will then take over." Akuma opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Severus and Draco followed him out. Julian was just bidding a guest good bye. Akuma directed his companions to the little nook, just off to the right, before he met up with Julian. They talked for a bit before Akuma joined the two wizards waiting for him. A house elf appeared and set their tea tray on the table.

"Why did Julian serve us earlier if you have a house elf?" Draco asked.

"Whom would you rather ogle while you wait?" Akuma replied with a question. Draco got the point.

Twenty minutes later, Yavan was escorted out by a woman with deep auburn ringlets and a heart shaped face. "Ah, gentlemen, I certainly hope you enjoyed yourselves." The large man greeted.

"Do I fail to take care of my clients Yavan?"Akuma asked looking hurt.

"Ah, no, never my dear man. You are always the perfect host. I quite enjoyed myself." He put his arm around the woman's middle.

"Daffodil always enjoys your company, I'm sure."

"Of course, Master." Daffodil replied in a soft tone. "Mister Grein is always good to me."

"You deserve every bit of praise, my dear." Yavan cooed at her.

"Daffodil, take your break now." Akuma ordered making it sound like a suggestion. The woman bowed her head and slipped away from Yavan, with a final kiss.

"You will return, soon, I hope, Yavan?" Akuma asked walking up to him.

"Oh yes, as soon as I can. But we have dinner arrangements or I would linger longer."

"Please, gentlemen, do not let me keep you waiting." Akuma walked them to the front door. "Do please return, gentlemen. The Hidden Phoenix is always open to you." Severus and Draco bid him farewell and followed Yavan out. The three men left the crumbling building with varying degrees of smile on their faces.


End file.
